1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power allocation in computer systems and more particularly to allocating power to improve performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processors run at various performance levels in an effort to match power consumption to work load requirements. The performance levels are typically determined by voltage/frequency combinations used by the processor. As processors become ever more highly integrated with multiple cores and other functionality, the power and thermal considerations remain of considerable importance.